<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dark Heat by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29984055">Dark Heat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Merlin (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dark fic, M/M, arthur rapes merlin, not nice, seriously do not read if you're easily triggered</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:42:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>505</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29984055</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Arthur rapes Merlin, he’s not nice.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>80</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dark Heat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So...I don't know why I wrote this. I'll probably delete it. I just wanted to see how dark I could go. Whoops!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Arthur rapes Merlin, he’s not nice. He goes hard and fast, one hand on the back of Merlin’s head, the other on his hip as he bears down. Or he pushes Merlin onto his back and forces his knees to his chest, snaps his hips back and forth as he forces himself inside. Sometimes ignores Merlin’s tears, the way his servant shakes beneath him, the cries that rip from his throat. Other times, he’s more gentle. He kisses the tears from Merlin’s cheeks and licks the moans from Merlin’s lips. He rapes Merlin in the morning, forcing him onto the bed and ripping down Merlin’s trousers as Merlin tries to push away. He rapes Merlin in the afternoon in the summer grass, Merlin’s knees tipped back until they hit the ground behind his head. Merlin’s so hot and tight inside, it takes just one thrust for Arthur to groan with pleasure.</p><p>“You feel so good,” he’ll say as Merlin stares at some point in the middle distance. “You feel so good, darling.” He loves to call Merlin pet names, loves the way that Merlin cringes away from them.</p><p>Sometimes, he sinks himself onto Merlin’s cock and fucks himself until his eyes roll back in his head. He bounces up and down as soft noises fall from Merlin’s lips. Gods, it feels so good.</p><p>Since he was young, Arthur’s taken what he wants, and now what he wants is Merlin. When he’s not throwing goblets at Merlin’s head or teasing him, he’s taking him against any available surface. He loves when Merlin cries, loves licking the tears from Merlin’s cheeks and tasting the salt against his tongue. It’s fucked up, he knows, and he shouldn’t love doing this so much. But all he wants is Merlin.</p><p>In the beginning, he asked Merlin’s permission. But he doesn’t do that anymore. He much prefers to take him unawares, to wring unholy noises from him. It feels so good to hold Merlin down, even as he struggles for his freedom. It feels so good to prove that he’s in charge, that he knows what he’s doing, that he deserves Merlin’s unwilling body. At night, he’ll call Merlin to his chambers, and the younger man will come with a dark look in his eyes. Arthur will undress him, slowly tease off his shirt and trousers, move Merlin’s hands from where they try to cover his most private parts. He’ll lay Merlin down on his stomach and run a finger down Merlin’s cleft, slip a finger inside his dark heat and fuck it in and out while Merlin trembles.</p><p>“I’m only doing this because you want it,” Arthur says in Merlin’s ear. “I’m only doing this because you were begging me for it.”</p><p>“I wasn’t,” Merlin says once, and Arthur slaps his cheek. </p><p>“Don’t presume to know better than your king,” he says, and savors the murderous look that Merlin gives him.</p><p>Gods, it’s wrong. But Arthur can’t get enough of Merlin’s body, can’t get enough of taking what’s his.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>